Simplify the following expression: ${-2(11a-4)-3(-8+2a)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{11a-4}{)} - 3(-8+2a) $ $ {-22a+8} - 3(-8+2a) $ Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ -22a+8 {-3(}\gray{-8+2a}{)} $ $ -22a+8 + {24-6a} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-22a - 6a} + {8 + 24}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {-28a} + {8 + 24}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-28a} + {32}$ The simplified expression is $-28a+32$